


Please Don't Go

by Jada212017



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Song: Please Don't Go (Joel Adams)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: I wrote this to express my feelings.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Malia Tate
Kudos: 2





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

Rays of yellow, orange, and pink were seen across the sky as the sun started to slowly dip on the horizon. It was a beautiful sight to witness to anyone who wasn't a hybrid. For the young female hybrid though, it meant one thing and one thing only. It only reminded her of sadness, even though she tried to be happy.

_Nobody ever knows_

_Nobody ever sees_

_I left my soul_

_Back then, now I'm too weak_

When Hayley was around the rest of the pack, she did her best to smile and laugh at the things Liam, Stiles, or Mason did that was funny but she still wasn't fully happy deep inside. The only real person who had ever made her feel truly happy was a certain werecoyote named Malia... but Malia had to leave here just recently because her actual dad had wanted her help with something. Anymore now, she just didn't wanna do anything. She didn't feel like herself. 

_Most nights I pray for you to come home_

_Praying to the lord_

_Praying for my soul_

On the evenings when she wasn't with the pack in Beacon Hills or with her own pack out in the Louisiana bayou, she didn't sleep all that well; staying up for hours while she thought about Malia and remembered the plans they had made together. She hoped that wherever or whatever the lovely little coyote was doing that she was safe, even though she knew Malia could handle herself.

_Now please don't go_

_Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

_Now please don't go, oh no_

_I think of you whenever I'm alone_

_So please don't go_

She realized with a heavy heart that she should have told Malia everything and how she really, honestly felt towards the girl before she left. But, like usual, she hadn't had the time to say really much due to the war going on in New Orleans and whatever Peter had needed his daughter's help with.

So, she had been only able to say brief things and have short moments with the girl. The girl whom she never pictured falling for so fast in only three months time, the girl whom she had spoken to about getting a place together with and actually being a couple after everything is finally over. The one whom she thought of practically every single day and missed more than she had the words to express.

She should have told her not to go the last time she had seen her. Yet again, she hadn't had enough time to say hardly anything because she got interrupted by her daughter's father, Nicklaus Mikaelson.


End file.
